Something to Live For
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Uchiha Itachi always planned to one day be killed by his brother. When the time came that Sasuke was strong enough he would have no hesitation in fighting him. But things change and he may have just found a new meaning for his life.


A/N: Ha ha ha in your face Sasuke! Ehem… anyway enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and for leaving Sakura I want to slap that chicken haired teme so hard his dead clan will feel it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Something to Live For**

Sakura opened the door to her house and started walking down the path. She was in her usual red tank top, gray skirt, ninja boots, shin guards, elbow pads, and her weapon pouch was strapped in its usual place. The only difference was her headband hung loosely around her neck and her gloves were kept off to let the purple nail polish dry. (Her shoes are open toed remember?)

_It's for the best. I can persuade them to stay away from Naruto and I will be able to be with __him __without any trouble…but-_

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing. Plan on leaving again?" she asked, venom coating every word

If he were anyone, but Uchiha Sasuke he would have winced, but instead stood there in his usual brooding position with his eyes closed.

"Hn"

"Well if you're planning on knocking me out again don't even think about it. It won't work on me again, and besides I could care less if you left again," she said continuing her walk.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her arm roughly.

"Sasuke let me go!" she hissed pulling away from his grip.

"Sakura, you can't leave. You haven't helped me with my second goal yet," he whispered

in her ear.

"Hn goodbye Sasuke" she said trying to control herself.

Once again he grabbed her pinning her to the bench that she was left on years before.

"I love you Sakura don't leave" he said kissing her.

Once she got over the shock she tried to pull him off, but most of her chakra was gone from healing people all day and her training with Tsunade-Shishou, but soon both shinobi became aware of the familiar deadly chakra that was making its self known to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar silky, deep voice asked.

Sasuke turned around to be slapped in the face.

"Itachi" he hissed activating his Sharingan.

"Foolish little brother I'm not here to fight you…I have… _other _matters to attend to" he said his gaze moving towards Sakura.

"Why you-!" Sasuke yelled forming Chidori.

Itachi just stood there waiting for the blow, while his brother charged at him. Sasuke was so focused on killing his brother that he didn't realize Sakura was no longer part of the scene.

Second before Sasuke's chakra stuck Itachi's heart, the light form the chakra blanked out and Sasuke's vision started to blur. Second later everything went black for the younger Uchiha as he realized during that time Sakura had snuck up behind him and hit a spot on hit neck to gently knock him out.

"S-sa…kura" he whispered.

Said pink haired kunoichi reappeared beside Itachi dressed in her Akatsuki robe and hat.

Itachi smirked at his little brother's failure. He had always planned to someday be killed by his younger sibling, but now that he had Sakura he planned for her to bear his kids carrying the Uchiha blood, and living till either she died or until his time came.

He reached his left hand into his robe and pulled out his dead partner's ring.

Itachi lifted up his lover's hand and gently placed the ring on her finger. Underneath her collar she smiled and took out a chain from her pocket. She dangled it in front of his face to show the Uchiha clan ring he had given to her, the day he asked her to become his wife, before clasping the ends behind her neck.

Itachi took one last look at his younger brother who had returned to Konoha just two months before.

"Hmph…foolish brother"

One hand with purple painted fingernails grasped the other as Sharingan eyes activated red and the two took off back to the Akatsuki base.

When they got there Sakura waved to Deidra and Tobi as Itachi dragged her up to his room where they could be alone.

-----

**One month later…**

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-baa-chan?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

After a long month of training and no contact with anyone, but the pervy sage he wanted to tell Sakura-chan he was home then go to his apartment to get changed and then later see Sasuke-teme.

Shizune and Tsunade held the saddest looks on their faces. You could tell the blonde woman hadn't been sleeping or eating much.

"Naruto I'm sorry…" she said.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked still shocked from her apology.

"Sakura-chan…she…she's joined Akatsuki" Tsunade said with a grim look.

"WHAT!?! NO WAY! SHE'D NEVER!" he yelled.

"Before she left she gave us a hint to what her motives might be"

Flashback

"_Shishou..."_

"_Yes Sakura?"_

"_Sometimes I wonder what if it would be like if I were on a different side…"_

"_Such as?"_

"_Well if I were part of Akatsuki I could try to persuade them to find a different goal…and I could keep Sasuke-kun safe by making sure Akatsuki is far from him so he wouldn't go after Itachi…" _

"_Hm…interesting…now be a good little apprentice and go get me my sake"_

_Sakura sweat dropped and went to fetch her sensei's favorite beverage._

Present 

"Sasuke? Kakashi?"

"They know…but I kept them here till you got back"

The doors opened and Kakashi and Sasuke stepped through with their ANBU masks.

"Get home and pack. You leave when you're ready"

The five bowed to each other and the three men evaporated with the smoke.

-----

Sakura was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair when her husband walked in.

The elder Uchiha closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the woman next to him. The pink haired girl shivered at his touch even after all their time together. Itachi moved his hands towards her stomach and rested his hand there. She smiled as she laid her head against his chest. Itachi also smiled. It was awkward to see him smile and sometimes she thought he just couldn't, but the rare expression meant a lot to her.

Itachi squeezed her hand lightly and trailed kissed up her neck while he imagined his future…and it was definitely something to live for.

**Please Review! Arigato!**


End file.
